


Scattered Butterfly Wings

by Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: An internal tragedy brings the investigation team to Tatsumi Port Island to support one of their own. During the recovery old ties bring the group of rural teens to stay at a dorm of the local private high school. While things might appear normal on the outside, Yu beings to have strange dreams and visions of a dark silhouette dancing through the halls. At first, he believes that it might just be caused by the stress of the situation, but as he beings to connect the dots of these odd scattered images, that seem like memories, and the group’s odd hosts’ behavior the mystery only depends. Approached by an eerily familiar golden eyed girl, he realizes his own time is running short to solve the puzzle before his departure arrives. If he does, he might just save a life. But can he save a soul that doesn't want to be? He only wants to see life return to those dull blue eyes.





	

A small sigh escaped the silver haired youth’s lips as he rubbed his hands together, feeling the chill of the late winter day that had whooshed into the train car during the last stop and the door traitorously opened despite no one in their car getting off. The cold air making shivers and goosebumps spread like a virus in a school before the doors finally slid closed once more. The destination was still a long way off. It was obvious that both the journey and the circumstances as to why travel was necessary had worn on the group of six Japanese and one Caucasian looking teenagers. All but two of the group were asleep in the uncomfortable seats made of plastic and metal, with very little cushioning for the ass and spine to rest against.

Yu Narukami was one of the group that was still awake, leaning back in his seat in the middle of the row with a currently sleeping Yosuke resting his head of dyed hair on his right shoulder. Both were former city boys that were forced to move to the countryside because of their parents. Yukiko and Chie were seated next to the music loving teenager, leaning against each other as they slumbered. The future inn manager and Kung Fu enthusiast didn’t look like they would be acquaintances, let alone best friends, but that’s what they were and always would be. Then there was Rise and Teddie, the pop idol and a human looking creature from the world of shadows that grew to love humanity instead of being the embodiment of something that hated it. 

Finally, on the only seat to Yu’s left was Naoto Shirogane, a young detective that had more androgynous looks and could come off as too analytical or cold. But really did have a kind heart underneath the mask she wore for her work and was determined to see that justice was brought to those that deserved it. 

Yes, they certainly were an odd group, and one wouldn’t imagine to have saved the world from a goddess that intended to flood the world with a fog that would turn humans into shadows believing that to be the wish of humanity. As shadows humans would no longer have to hide their ugly desires or hold back because of little things like morals or bonds. But Yu and his friends had faced death and defeated Izanami, to show that they were determined to take their own steps to create a future and world they loved. Facing the truth with clear eyes, determined to take humanity in both its good and bad.

That was over two years ago and Yu had come to stay in Inaba permanently after only living away for a few months, convincing his parents that having his friends was worth more than the name of a big high school on his transcript. As long as he took the university exams Now being in his final year of high school he had been looking forward to spending his winter break with his friends doing something fun, like another ski trip without the fighting of another deity.

But things never did go smoothly for the group, instead they were on their way on a train to support another member of their team during a most trying time. This was a situation that couldn’t be fixed by personas or magic either, no this was something that could only be sustained by hope for the best. 

Grey eyes flickered to the girl next to him, watching as she rapidly tapped away at her phone, she jumped slightly when he spoke, soft as it was to not wake their companions, “How’s Kanji-kun holding up?”

“He’s… been better. He said he’s going to be remaining at the hospital for as long as possible and that we shouldn’t worry about waiting up for him. Given how hard this journey has been on the others, I suppose turning in early would be the best choice once we arrive and settle in to where we are staying.” Her answer was calm, but the way she chewed on her lower lip revealed just how anxious she was for the outcome. 

She pulled the bill of her blue cap further over her face, trying to hide her nerves, however she knew nothing escaped her senpai’s gaze. Though he didn’t always respond the most appropriately or expectedly. A hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly as the young detective sighed leaning slightly into the touch as she was silently prompted to continued, “I know that we were told that the surgery has a high success rate and that the best doctors in the country are going to preform it… But I still worry, she’s the only family that Kanji-kun has left and I don’t know how he would handle losing her. I guess that is something that he and I have in common. A small family. I don’t know what I would do if I lost grandfather.”

Yu made a small sound of agreement, he still painfully remembered when he had thought that he had lost Nanako because of the damage done to her body by being in the TV World for so long. They had all been affected and rage had almost made them do the unthinkable. But they had managed to catch the true culprit and keep their heads. “Speaking of the doctors, I’m still shocked by the means that Mrs. Tatsumi is being treated and paid for by.”

“Yes, to have it all funded by a major corporation like the Kirijo Corps. I was thrown for a loop as well. However, it makes sense after I did a little digging. The Amagi Inn is well known across the country as a popular business trip and vacation spot for major corporations, political leaders, and other important figures. By extension, the Amagi Inn and Tatsumi Textiles have close ties as well, all of their fabrics both in décor, kimonos, and uniform are provided by Kanji’s family. So they share customers if someone wants to buy a piece of the inn and have a souvenir.”

“The Kirijo family has been visiting the Amagi Inn for several generations, for almost as long as it has been open.” She concluded with a nod to herself, satisfied in her sleuthing and explanation. The sight made Yu chuckle, “I suppose every city person needs to retreat to the country side to “find themselves” from time to time.” It was chilling how accurate that statement had been for Naoto, Rise, Yosuke, and himself, as non-natives of Inaba. 

“And to go to such length to make Kanji and his mother as comfortable as possible as to pay for his friends’ travel to Tatsumi Port Island and provide housing for us for the entire expected recovery period…” Naoto mused, setting her chin in her hand in thought, “I know it’s not just simply by the goodness of the Kirijo heiress’s heart or to show off to other corps. I should ask my grandfather if our family had worked on anything involving them. I know that Miss Kirijo is aware of Kanji and my relationship.” 

“You started to date after I first left right? I was surprised to come back to seeing you wearing his bullet necklace.” Yu said with a soft laugh at the way that red quickly started to blossom across her face. But she still smiled, “Ah, I underestimated how observant you were, then again I did give you that badge because I thought you could be a detective. It took the others another three months to connect the dots.” 

“You make a cute couple.” Yu smiled as Naoto’s face became even more cherry red as she looked down at her phone as it dinged softly, announcing another message from the young man in question. “Senpai, I wish you wouldn’t tease me so much, but thank you. Back when the town was so encased in fog and I wondered why I didn’t just leave and back to the city like my grandfather requested… I couldn’t imagine leaving. I realized then for the first time, I wasn’t just after justice to fulfill my family’s legacy. But I wanted to protect people that had become dear to me, and Kanji-kun’s face was the first that came to my mind. Then you, Nanako-chan, our team, and everyone in Inaba.” 

Yu gave another soft squeeze to her shoulder before releasing so she could focus on her messages, thumbs quickly tapping away in that peculiar typing style of hers. It often gave him a headache trying to decipher her text talk. The sun was setting leaving red and gold tints to wash into the dull train car. There was also an increase in moments of darkness as the train dashed into the city limits, buildings and sky scrapers blocking out the natural light. 

“I have the address that we need to head to once we depart from the station. I suggest we get two cabs because our luggage will be unwieldy in the crowded city.” Naoto was already clearing making a check list in her head. Of course, there would be whining from their companions, no doubt they would be hungry after traveling. But trying to bring their suitcases into a crowded restaurant wasn’t going to work out very well. 

“We could order food to the hotel after we get our rooms,” The silver haired leader suggested, he knew being in the city there would be plenty of places that would deliver late into the night, unlike in the countryside. He just hoped that there wasn’t going to be another incident at the clubs again like the last time they had come here on a school trip. Then again, he doubted anyone would want to drink or ‘drink’ with the somber circumstances. 

“Hotel? Oh right, I forgot to mention where we are staying,” The young detective looked confused before sounding apologetic for forgetting to inform the others of a piece of crucial information. She certainly was frazzled with everything that was happening, Yu felt his heart reaching out for her. “According to the email from Kirijo-san we will not be staying in a hotel, but a mostly empty dormitory that they own. Apparently, the Kirijo Corp majorly funds the high school we visited before, Gekkoukan High School.”

“It might be winter break, but why is the dorm available?” Yu couldn’t help musing aloud, but didn’t get an answer but a small shrug from his friend. It was strange and something rolled in his stomach. Still he forced the feeling away, no point in worrying about it when an announcement rung through the train announcing their stop. Now came the task of waking the rest of their team. Yu started with Yosuke, bouncing the shoulder the other boy was sleeping on and making him groan, but open his light brown eyes and slide his headphones off, “What’s up, partner?”

“We’ll be arriving soon; we need to get ready to get off.” Yu answered, watching in amusement as Yosuke blinked the sleep from his eyes and slowly connecting the meaning of his words. Grin spreading across the energetic boy’s face as he leaped from his seat, “Ah hell yeah, back to the city we go!~” 

The enthusiastic cry was enough to jostle the rest of the team awake, Rise pushing Teddie off of his seat in her drowsy state and making the shadow-turned-blond yelp. It took a few minutes of not so organized chaos for the large group to gather themselves and start pulling their luggage from the overhead racks and making sure nothing was missing.  
Tatsumi Port Island came all too soon and they were bustled out of the train car and into the crowds of people that constantly jostled into the group of teenagers with their large bags. Yu winced as he remembered the number one social rule in the crowded cities, if you had a suitcase, you’re labeled an asshole. 

Chie was fairing the worst, being the definition of a country tom-boy she was getting red faced in a mixture of rage and embarrassment as she tried to make her way through the station. Yu, Yosuke, and Naoto were fairing the best, knowing how to weave between gossiping girls on phones and stop just short of ramming into an angry business man. Ironically, Teddie the most awkward one winged social butterfly in the group was making his way through the mess with relative ease as well. Though not because of skill, it was because of his looks as being a foreigner that made people steer away from him.

Rise would probably be able to get through the crowd as well since she was originally from the city… but she was also used to being flanked by her assistants and she was having trouble seeing through her sunglasses and hat pulled so low over her eyes. Trying to hide the fact that she was Risette, the famous idol. Poor Yukiko was just being too polite and letting people past while only able to inch forward herself. 

The air outside the station was refreshing after the stifling atmosphere of too many people packed in one place. Yosuke groaned as he cracked his back as he stood under the streetlight, it had taken the less experienced members of the group another ten minutes to reach the street, “Geeze, it’s been way too long since I’ve had to play train station dodgeball. Still I didn’t get knocked on my ass, so one point for Hanamura!” 

“I caught lots of cute young ladies taking pictures of me, perhaps in this grand city… I might finally score!~” Teddie declared, practically, okay literally, sparkling as he moved his duffle bag to rest across his back. Yukiko panted softly, her hands resting on her knees, the city really didn’t seem to agree with her, “Or they were planning to kidnap you so they could tie you to the tracks.”

“Wow, that’s was dark, even for Yukiko-senpai, guess she must be really worn out,” Rise mumbled, eyes still looking nervously about the street to make sure that she hadn’t been recognized by any passing fans or paparazzi. Naoto coughed softly into her fist, she definitely would have to agree with the other second year’s statement. “Right, well we just need to flag down some taxies, I’ll tell the drivers the address.”

“Aw man, we have to sit down again. We just got off the train,” Chie grumbled, finally getting her pep back now that they were out of the crowds. “It’s best that we get settled in as soon as possible, we’re going to take it easy tonight and tomorrow we’ll visit the hospital then explore the city.” Yu spoke, comforting the short haired girl who sighed in defeat at the sense that the silver haired boy spoke. Yosuke and Naoto had managed to get two cabs and soon the group was divided and off into the busy streets with different colored lights that constantly flashing about.

One payment to the drivers later, the group of seven were standing outside of a large four-story brick and mortar building of western style. Well, it definitely screamed prestige since most high schools didn’t provide dorm living spaces for their students in Japan. Still Yu couldn’t help but feel his gaze being prompted, up and up, scanning across the many windows he noted that there only seemed to be two rooms lit up on the second floor. He thought about making a comment about it when he noticed that Naoto’s eyes, like the rest of the groups’, was scanning the outside of structure he kept quiet. It was probably nothing. Still he got an odd feeling about this place. 

Naoto sighed softly in relief as her eyes finally landed on the sign before the building, “Right, this is the place, Iwatodai Dormitory. They should be expecting us, so let’s go in.” 

The young detective’s words had shaken the rest of the group out of their stupor, hurrying up the steps as she rang the doorbell. There was the sound of rapid footsteps, then the clack and jingle of several locks being undone, which made a few in the group exchange glances. Before something could be said however, the double doors were flung inward and they were greeted by a young man that seemed to be in his early to mid-twenties. His voice was cheery as he motioned the group in, “Hey ther-,” He coughed into his fist, seeming to remember himself as he continued, “I mean welcome to the Iwatodai Dormitory. You are the companions of Tatsumi-sama, right?”

“Companions?” Chie echoed softly with a slightly perturbed expression to Yukiko as the black haired girl tried to stifle the giggles before they could begin, snorting out, “Kanji…sama?! Phahaha!”

Yu found himself silently agreeing with the girls, the formal tone that the young man seemed to be forcing himself into using really was something. This guy didn’t really seem to be the type to be overly proper, he had his dark hair cropped, perhaps it was buzzed, very close to his skull. A tall and leanly built frame, but they could still see muscles underneath the blue button-up shirt and black slacks. He even had a black tie around his throat, though he definitely wasn’t the most skilled in tying it. Maybe he should get some lessons from Dojima-san or Naoto-kun.

Getting an affirmative from Naoto, the man introduced himself, “I’m Iori Junpei, I’m the manager and a resident of this dorm. Mitsuru-senpai, umm Kirijo-san, told me you would be arriving tonight and I’ve already prepared your rooms. You’ll each have your own, but each floor shares a combination bath and shower room. You also don’t need to worry about buying groceries, the kitchen is stocked and you’re welcome to anything in it. If you need something we don’t have, you can give me a list and I’ll go pick it up later.”

“Wow, this seems to be a bit, I don’t know excessive,” Yosuke had meant to whisper the comment, but Junpei had obviously heard him as he chuckled while scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly, “I used to think that too when I was a student, but what do you expect when this place is being funded by a major corporation?” 

“Oh crap,” Yosuke winced as he tried to save himself, “Sorry, I just mean, a lot of us are originally out from the sticks and the last time we made a trip to the city we were forced to have three people per hotel room…. Which only had one bed. Anyway, I’m Hanamura Yosuke, this guy here is Narukami Yu, and Shiragane Naoto is the one that has been handling all the emails and official stuff.”

Quickly the rest of the group started to introduce themselves as well, the relief on Junpei’s face was obvious when it was revealed that Teddie could speak Japanese. Then the tour began on the first floor, Junpei first asking each of the group to sign their names into a check-in book that sat on the counter of the front desk area. Yu noted that it was constantly the same two names scrolled across the currently opened pages, then there was a recent addition with surprisingly neat hand writing that read their missing friend’s name. There was a longue area with two couches and two arm chairs around a coffee table, grandfather clock, and an absolutely ancient looking TV that looked out of place considering the deep pockets of the owner. Further back there was a dining area, and behind there was the kitchen. The first floor also held bathrooms for both sexes. 

Leading up the red carpeted stairs up to the second floor, Junpei announced that it was the boys’ floor. Immediately there was another grouping of chairs and tables, another area for studying it seemed. To the left there was the toilets and wash room. The older male smiled as he led the way down the hall where the rooms lined each side. The first door on the right, there was a name plate that read ‘Amada Ken”. Their guide made a small motion with his hand that clearly said he was going to explain it later, urging them on to the first door on the left side.

A gasp came from the only natural blond in their group as he rushed over to run his fingers over the name plate that read ‘Hanamura Teddie’, “Oh wow!~ So I’m guessing this room is moi’s? Oh my this bear’s eyes are tearing up in pure joy! It such an upgrade from Yosuke’s closet.” There were stars in the short boy’s eyes as he was handed the key by Junpei and excitedly opened the door. As Teddie put his bags on the bed, the dorm manager seemed to finally give in and asked the most obvious question that hung around the strange teenager, “So umm, sorry to be invasive, but could someone explain the situation to me about Teddie-san? I mean he just spoke French right? I’ve heard Kirijo-san use it before. But he has Yosuke-san’s last name… and wait, what was that about a closet?”

Shit, they probably should have figured out a cover story for the blond. All of Inaba had just simply accepted the bear boy’s bouncy presence after a while, in fact he was pretty popular with all age groups. The group cast a glance between themselves before Yosuke spoke up, tone completely casual, “He’s my adopted younger brother. He might be ethnically French, but he grew up in Japan. He only knows bits and pieces of French, because of his self-study. As for the closet thing,” The brunet boy pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously exasperated, “We’ve had to share a room for a long time and he decided that the closet makes the perfect mini room for him. He’s a bit quirky and socially awkward, but I swear he’s harmless.” 

“Oh, I see, sorry that was a bit private huh?” Junpei muttered, seeming to accept the answer and was ready to move on as Teddie popped back out of the room with a dazzling smile. As they moved further down the hall, Yu set a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder giving it a squeeze and a proud smile. While Teddie and Yosuke’s friendship had been rocky in the beginning, they had become close as kin. It was amazing, and they definitely got along like siblings, both having each other backs and wanting to strangle each other at the same time. Mostly Yosuke wanting to throttle the non-human. 

The Hanamura clan was also apparently in love with the odd blond and had approached Dojima about actually forging some adoption papers for the boy. Simply accepting that his past was going to remain a confusing mystery and that was fine.

Yosuke sent a smile back, and rolled his eyes when Teddie raced over to the second door on the right side, declaring as he read the name off, “This one is yours Yosuke!” Receiving the key, the music lover let out a low whistle as he took in the space that he wouldn’t be having to share.

A quick toss of his bags and Yosuke joined the group once more as Junpei pointed to the only other door on the left side of the hall, “This room here is mine, it’s technically the floor head’s room so it’s larger and has its own bath and toilet in it. If you need anything, just knock on my door, ‘kay?” He finished the explanation with a wink before leading to the third, and last, door on the right side of the hall. Yu blinked as he was sure that he had seen a look that seemed to scream hesitation on Junpei’s face before it was covered up again by a smile, “And finally, this will be your room, Narukami-san.”

When the key was pressed into his hand, Yu couldn’t help but stare at the small, unassuming piece of metal. It almost felt like ice in his palm, like it was absolutely refusing to absorb any of the heat from his body. Strange, but he forced himself to push the thought to the side as he unlocked the door at the end of the hall. The room looked similar to all the others and the light was already on. There was a closet and bookshelf on the right wall, a small nightstand against a bed by the far wall covered in a green bedspread. In the corner was a small TV stand and small old television. A desk and chair was against the left wall and the windows on it would allow lots of natural light in. Finally, there was a sink stand and mirror.

It was plain, but honestly it suited what Yu needed. With a small sigh he dropped his large duffle bag at the side of the bed before turning to leave. Only to pause as he caught something in the corner of his eye. A simple piece of paper whose corner was peeking out just from under the bed. Maybe something left from the previous resident that he accidentally left behind? He knew he shouldn’t probe into someone else’s business, but he was curious. Crouching down he snatched the paper up, the first thing he noticed was the quality of the parchment, thick and with a matte texture. Professional grade to be sure, far too fancy for a high schooler to be holding onto… right?

Turning it over his eyes widened at the first word that was printed on the top of the paper, ‘Contract’. His brows pinched together, reading the first sentence that his gaze was drawn to, the words falling out of his own lips, “I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.” The door creaked open behind him, prompting Yu to turn to see Yosuke’s familiar face peering around the edge, “Dude, shake a leg, the rest of the gang still needs to get their rooms and Chie won’t shut up about her stomach growling. You know how that girl gets when she’s hungry... Ow! Hey! You’re just proving my point you know!”  
Just like that the other city boy disappeared again, probably to face the kung fu loving girl’s wrath head on. Chuckling Yu set the paper on the desk, he’d deal with it later. Right now he needed to save his partner from the dragon. 

“You’re a lively bunch huh?” Junpei’s laugh finally drew Chie and Yosuke out of their banter, both blushing slightly in embarrassment as they had forgotten that they were in front of an older stranger. But the buzz cut haired young man only smiled as he waved them to follow him up the stairs once more, “The dorm only has ten bedrooms, so the rest of you will have to be staying up on what is supposed to be the girls’ only floor. Sorry about the inconvenience. Tatsumi-san’s room is going to be the larger floor head’s so it has its own shower and toilet.”

“Even if it didn’t I doubt we’d have any problems about Kanji-kun trying to peek,” Rise’s laugh was twinkling and the rest of the group joined in. However, the poor manager just looked confused and Yu caught his eye glancing towards Naoto. Ah, so he didn’t realize her gender. He wasn’t going to go out of his way to correct him though, it’d be made clear eventually. 

The third floor was set up exactly the same as the floor below it. Rise claiming the first room on the left and then on the right side the order went: Chie, Yukiko, and then finally Naoto. A quick drop off of the bags and they were walking up the stairs to tour the top floor of the massive dorm. There was a door leading to the roof which Junpei mentioned was always locked, another set of bathrooms and finally a room that served as a meeting room. It was this room that was something else, with a huge TV built into one wall and a highly advanced control station… though what it did they didn’t know and none felt they had the right to ask as they were urged back down to the second floor. 

“Alright, now to wrap up, I’ll introduce you to the only other person living in the dorm at the moment besides yours truly.” Quickly, Junpei strode over to the first room on the right side of the hallway and rapped his knuckles against the door. At first there seemed to be no sign of life from the other side and the older male pursed his lips as he knocked again, “Kid’s probably got his headphones in again. Damn he’s getting as bad as-”

Before he could finish his sentence the door opened and a young boy with light brown wispy hair slid out of the room. He had a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, “Sorry about that Junpei-san, I was playing the game you gave me on my computer and didn’t hear you.”

“It’s no problem, I just wanted to introduce you to our new guests, they’re going to be staying here for a while,” Junpei answered while reaching forward to ruffle the other’s feathery locks, much to the younger’s chagrin as he tried and failed to push the snickering manager off of him. It took a few seconds for Junpei’s words to register and when they did, the boy looked about the group with an expression of alarm. However, it faded quickly and he straightened himself to give a short bow of greeting, “Hello, I’m Amada Ken. I’ve been living at this dorm for a while so if Junpei-san’s ever busy you can come to me for help.”

“Sorry, but may I ask how old you are? I thought only high schoolers were living in this dorm.” It was Yukiko whom asked the question that they were all thinking. Though her charming smile seemed to defuse any anger that might have bubbled inside the younger boy. Maybe the boy of was tiny for his age. The large cream and brown turtleneck sweater seemed to dwarf his small, lean frame even more. 

“I actually started to live at this dorm when I was ten, I’m thirteen now and am attending middle school. So, yes, I’m young. I’ve had connections with the Kirijo company since a… young age and this place is close enough to both the middle school and the high school so it’s very convenient to just stay here rather than anywhere else.” The youth explained with ease, like he’s had to answer this very question many times before. Most likely that was exactly the case.  
There was a slight wince from Junpei, but none the less he smiled as he moved to try and put the younger boy in a headlock, however Ken seemed to expect as much and managed to dodge this time. “Ken-kun’s always been kind of a special case, but he’s a good kid and super friendly once he gets used to you.” 

“Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here Junpei-san, and honestly I thought you of all people would know that age doesn’t define someone so completely. So stop calling me a kid.” While Ken obviously was trying to sound composed and mature, his voice took tone that clearly said he was trying to fight off the urge to pout. Yu couldn’t help but smile, Ken definitely seemed like an interesting character and honestly, he acted far more mature than many of the members of his own group. 

Junpei was laughing, but before he could say whatever was on his mind, probably to incite the younger boy for the fun of it, the door behind Ken moved. Apparently the latch hadn’t caught when the brunet had shut it and the next moment something small and white rushed past the two Tatsumi Port Island residents’ legs. Rise was the first to react, yelping, “Wha-what’s that?! A rat, no wait, a dog?!”

The idol was right, there stood an albino shiba inu, with red eyes and all. It was definitely cute, probably something that Kanji would lose his shit over and make a million plushies in its likeness. Briefly Yu wondered if Kanji and Naoto had talked about getting a pet. The detective seemed more like a cat person, but the craft loving young man would do well with the companionship of an animal that wouldn’t destroy all of his yarn. However, he was roughly drawn out of his musing when he realized the dog was snarling, sharp little teeth on display as it was clearly zeroing in on one person in particular.

Teddie. 

“Koromaru, what’s wrong with you?!” Ken’s question was swallowed up by the dog’s barking as it suddenly rushed towards the blond. With a yelp the boy leaped to what he deemed the safest place, which was…  
“Sensei, protect me!”

More out of habit, rather than instinct, the silver haired teenager caught the smaller male when he jumped into his arms. The lithe shadow turned ‘human’ climbing up onto his shoulders in an attempt to get as far away from those pearly white fangs as possible. “Ack, it wants to rip into my precious fur! Someone call off that foul beast already! S.O.S. Save Our Teddie!”

Just as the dog crouched, preparing to make a jump at its target, a pair of arms swept it up and held it tight. Though this apparent ‘Koromaru’ wasn’t making it easy for Junpei as he squirmed and whined in protest at being foiled. Both of the dorm’s residents had looks of absolute shock and confusion on their faces as they managed to place the animal back into Ken’s room and made sure that it was locked firmly this time. 

“I…” The buzz-cut male began before grimacing as he looked back to their guests, all of the investigation team had expressions of horror, confusion, and shock, “I’m so sorr- I must apologize, I’ve never seen him act like that. Like ever. And we’ve had Koromaru around for over three years since his old owner passed and...”  
He trailed off, sharing a look with Ken as the middle schooler seemed just as aghast as him as he spoke, “He usually loves people.”

The Investigation Team shared a look, Teddie was still shaken up and was remaining on Yu’s shoulders, he’d probably remain there until Yosuke managed to pry him off. The leader was the first to speak as the tension slowly dissipated, “I feel bad for the pooch, but while we’re staying here, do you think you could keep Koromaru-chan on a leash? Sorry, it’s probably a big inconvenience.” 

“Man, what are you apologizing for? It’s our dog that tried to rip the face off of your friend. You’re one heck of a guy,” Junpei muttered, shaking his head before looking towards Ken, nodding slightly as they seemed to be having a private conversation just with their eyes. They really did seem to be close, the investigation team had to wonder how long they had known each other and what they had gone through to be so connected. The young teenager speaking as he gave a short bow to the visitors, “I’m sorry as well, and yes, I’ll keep him on a leash… We usually don’t use one on him so I’ll have to dig around for it.”

“Yeah, he usually is so well behaved and just walks beside us when we go out. I think Shinjiro-senpai had one for him… Everything that was his got put into storage in the room behind the meeting room. I’ll help you look for it later tonight, okay Ken-kun?” Junpei mused, once again there was that grimace of pain and sorrow that flashed across both residents’ eyes. The dog also giving a whine from behind the door like it knew what they were talking about. Though it seemed that only Yu and Naoto had caught the expressions as they quickly exchanged their own glances. Yu sighed softly as he could practically see the gears starting to turn inside the young detective’s head, no doubt she was going to start doing more research about this place as soon as things settled down.

“Naoto, some things are meant to be left buried, as hypocritical as that is for me to say,” Yu whispered softly making the blue haired girl start, she cast him a quick glance before sighing softly and folding her arms. He doubted that she would heed his warning, but at least he gave his piece. 

With a bit of difficulty Ken managed to keep Koromaru back as young boy also decided to call it a night after the awkward first introductions. Giving a promise that he wasn’t going to let the dog loose again. It was only after that that Yosuke managed to convinced Teddie to come off his precarious perch on the top of the silver haired leader’s shoulders. Junpei led the way back down to the main floor, explaining as he pulled out a small notepad from his pocket and a pen, “Right, umm now that’s over with, I’m sure you guys are starved from traveling all day. Why don’t you tell me what you are in the mood for, pizza, sushi, burgers, ramen? I can run out and get anything or have it delivered. Don’t worry about the price, the dorm is paying for it.” 

Some of the group looked ecstatic at the news, while the others looked uncomfortable at having yet another thing being paid for by the mysterious company. It was decided that pizza, which practically didn’t exist in the small rural town known as Inaba, would be what they would gorge themselves on. However, the place that had decent American style pizza without corn, mayo or any of the other Japanese original ingredients only allowed for carryout. Not that Junpei minded as he gave the group a small salute before heading out. 

As the sound of a car faded into the distance, the investigation team was finally left alone in the small longue. While it had been all smiles and curiosity during the tour, now… a heavy silence settled over them as Yukiko, Chie, and Rise reclined on one couch, Yosuke and Teddie on the other couch, and Naoto and Yu taking the two arm chairs placed around a low coffee table. 

Pensive frowns, shifting legs, and long sighs were spread throughout the group, the only other sound was the small tapping of Naoto’s fingers across her phone as she communicated with someone, most likely either Kanji or the mysterious Miss Kirijo. Finally, Yosuke let out a loud groan as he let his head fall back over the edge of the couch, “Guys, come on, we got to pull ourselves together. I know it’s nerve-wracking and shit, but we came here to support Kanji and his mom. We can’t do that if we look like gloomy husks. I mean they said that she could be cured, and even if something goes wrong we can…” 

He trailed off, what could they do if the worst happened? This wasn’t the TV world, neither Yosuke, Rise, Teddie, or Yukiko could just pull out a healing spell or even revival spell and make it all better. Reality honestly felt almost too sobering when compared to the second chances they got most of them time when they were fighting shadows. 

“Wow Yosuke, that was almost inspiring until that last part,” Chie grumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest, tucking her chin over them with a small glare towards the auburn haired boy. In turn Yosuke winced, running a hand through his bangs as he mumbled back, “Yeah, I know, give me a break. I was at least trying to help.”

“Well it didn’t exactly work now did it?” Rise snapped back, her hands twisting in the pastel pink scarf that was still wrapped around her neck in worry. Yu recognized it as being a gift from last Christmas from Kanji. All of the team had one actually. Yukiko’s was red, Chie’s green, Naoto’s blue, Teddie’s yellow, Yosuke’s orange, Yu’s white, and Kanji had a black one for himself. The former punk had also made a light violet one for Nanako and a maroon one for Dojima.  
“Yeesh, I get it, no more attempts at group therapy from this guy,” Yosuke whispered under his breath as Teddie placed his feet across the music lover’s lap, partly to annoy him and partly to get him to focus on something else. 

“We just need to keep positive, we are here for the Tatsumi’s, but this is still our winter break. We’ll spend a couple hours each day at the hospital to support Kanji and keep him company. The rest of the time we can try to enjoy ourselves. It’s not often that we all get to come to the city together. This can be a repeat of our school trip, but this time we can make it go a lot better. Without all the, ya know, alcohol delusion and secrets.” Yu’s suggestion cut through the fog of depression that had swept over them. All of them having been used to dropping everything once they heard their leader’s voice. It had, after all, saved their lives more than once. 

Naoto looked up from her phone with a grateful smile towards her senpai, it was hard on her, even if she was good at hiding it. The white knuckled grip that she had on her phone had finally started to loosen as the rest of the group muttered quick apologies and assents. 

“Oh, we could take shifts at the hospital, that will also allow Kanji some time for a break for lunch and just to take a bit of time to himself.” Yukiko offered, her dark eyes brightening as she started to plan, she was always the most organized member of the group, under Naoto, “Chie and I will be a team, Rise and Teddie, Yosuke, Naoto, and Yu, what do you want to do?” 

The blue haired detective was the first to speak, “I will be with Kanji for most of the day, though while one of the groups is visiting I might run off to do a few errands.” 

“Errands?” Teddie echoed, head cocking to the side as he whined softly as Yosuke shoved his feet off of him, almost causing the blond to roll completely off the couch with the force behind it. Teddie was still puny, no matter how much he shoveled into his body he never seemed to really change in size, at least in his human form. Maybe it was some weird shadow thing, Yu mused silently to himself. More than once the girls had expressed their jealousy over this little fact. 

“Well, I have a few business meetings to attend to and a little bit of research to do,” Naoto admitted, pulling her hat slightly lower, it was obvious that she was afraid to see how they would react to her doing work related things during such a time. But having something to keep her busy was one of the ways that she was keeping sane through it all. Seeing Kanji so close to cracking, seeing the frail woman that had been nothing but kind and supportive to her. Like a replacement mom in the place of Naoto’s own… it was so incredibly hard. Naoto’s grandfather and staff had also been affected by the news, having grown close to the Tatsumis’ since it was obvious the heirs of two very different businesses were an odd, but uniquely perfect match. It was some of the Shirogane’s fortune that was also going into Mrs. Tasumi’s care along with the Kirijo Group’s. 

Instead of ridicule though, just hums of understanding answered her as Yosuke piped up next, “Well partner and I can be the other duo. Both of us are kind of used to the city so it’s not so bothersome for us to miss out on a bit of it if we take longer shifts at the hospital.” Yu nodded his agreement, used to the other boy volunteering him for things. Hell, half of the friends he had made probably wouldn’t have happened if not for Yosuke’s connections and suggestions.

“Now Teddie, remember I need to be incognito, so no yelling my name or bringing attention to us got it?” Rise chided as Teddie was already going off on the things he wanted to see or do with the idol by his side. Just like that the mood was once again brightening and Yu felt himself relaxing back in the arm chair, he was in the one closest to the main door and was listening for the sound of Iori’s car returning when he saw a flicker in the corner of his eyes. Instantly his head turned to follow it and found his gaze focusing on the ancient television set in the corner of the lounge against one of the pseudo dividing walls from the dining room. 

There was… something that was off about it to Yu and as the screen started to slowly grow darker and darker it became obvious. With old appliances, such as this piece of crap that should have seen the junk yard long ago, when turning on or off there was always a delayed reaction. The screen either slowly coming to life with color, or slowly fading like a wilting flower turning dark with the source of life cut off. 

Yu knew for a fact that the television had been off when they had come into the living room and had been off during all this time. Even if it had been muted… Yu was facing towards the set, he would have seen the colors if it was on from the corner of his eye. 

So what was with that flicker? Yu clenched his jaw, trying to rationalize the strange occurrence, maybe it was just a low flowing surge of power that affected grounded switches or large appliances. That was common in a big city like this were the power-grid could be interrupted by the train and subway systems connected to it if an accident occurred. 

“Senpai… Yu-Senpai!” Yu jumped as his musing was interrupted by Rise’s voice, his silver gaze leaping away from the television onto the idol whom had a pout spread across her face at the other’s lack of response. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought, what is it?” he asked chuckling sheepishly as the rest of the group looked a little concerned and confused by the air headedness of their leader… then again Yu did some things that none of them could explain sometimes.

“Geeze, you keep ignoring me like that and I might have to remove you from my fan club, senpai,” Rise glowered. Yu smiled good naturedly, “Yeah, I wouldn’t want that to happen, so what did I miss? I was kind of staring off into space. Long day you know?”

“Yeah, that much is obvious,” Yosuke sniped, though it wasn’t with malice as he filled the other in, “We were saying that after breakfast tomorrow, we should all go to the hospital as a group that way we know where it is and spend an hour with Mrs. Tatsumi, then we’ll start taking shifts.”

Nodding his head in assent to the plan, Yu smirked softly as he glanced towards the door of the kitchen Junpei had pointed out earlier, “Let me guess, you all are wanting me to make breakfast as well.” Rapid nods were given by the men of the group and also Naoto, the girl speaking as she set her chin in her hand, “Yes, a good meal is the start of a good day, or so I’ve heard. I also wouldn’t want any damage to come to the dorm.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Rise demanded, Chie and Yukiko looked equally affronted by the comment. Even after all this time, jabs at their cooking skills and continued Mystery Food X projects were a scourge to the present. Nanako could still outcook them all, even Teddie who still didn’t know half of the ingredients’ names in Junes could whip something up that wasn’t either tasteless, disgusting, or volcanic. 

“It means exactly what you think it does,” came the answer from the music loving prince, Teddie making a sound of agreement. Though both soon cowered when Chie started to stand, it probably would have gotten ugly if not for the sound of the back door opening and shutting with a soft curse. The smell of pizza and the sight of Junpei with a ridiculously tall stack of cardboard boxes wiped all other thoughts from the hungry teenagers’ minds. The group following the older man like a group of starving hounds into the dining room where he sat the delicious monstrosities down. 

From there dinner went well, the loud lively murmur of conversation that was common for their group once again starting with food staving off their exhaustion and refueling their optimism. The only difference was their location of gathering and the fact that Junpei was with them. Though the older man was not much for conversation, seeming to be content with listening and reluctant to butt in, still there was something about him that screamed that Junpei was actually a rather big talker, he seemed to be oddly holding back. Yu watched as the buzz headed manager moved to lock up the dorm and return upstairs once he was done eating. Taking with him another plate which he assumed was for Ken.  
The evening was winding down and though they all kept glancing towards the stairs, Junpei never came back down, that would have been their signal that he was going to pick Kanji up from the hospital and bring him back to the dorm for rest. 

Naoto sighed softly as she glanced at her phone, her boyfriend had been silent for the most part for a while now and she knew that he’d stay as long as he felt he needed to. Still if they were going to have a full day tomorrow… “Everyone, it’s already 11:30, we should head to bed. If I get any serious news I’ll wake you all up, but we need our own rest as well.”

“We’re used to staying up past midnight, still feels weird to be going to bed be even if we are dead tired,” Chie mused aloud as she stood up, stretching her arms up over her head with a small yawn. The group couldn’t help but to agree, even if the reasoning behind it was far from a happy one. Still they had mostly come to terms with what had happened long ago. Yu was certain that many aspects of the horrors of the midnight channel haunted some members more than others, himself included. Even if he never showed it outwardly. 

“Let’s pack it in, we’ll have a good day tomorrow, I’m certain of it. We don’t get to come to the city that often anymore.” The young leader finally declared, shooing the rest of the teenagers gently with his hands and bringing up the rear to make sure no one got lost in the ridiculously spacious dorm.

Like a bunch of exhausted troops, the group slowly made their way up the stairs, voices low in the hope of not waking up the young Ken or Junpei if they had already gone to sleep. Their partings were equally soft. 

A little while later Yu entered his assigned room with a small sigh, rubbing at his hair that was still damp from the quick shower he had taken. Even with setting the room’s temperature up, the outside chill seemed to want to cling to his bones as he wore a heavy long-sleeved grey pajama shirt and thick grey sweatpants that should keep him from expiring from the frigid temperature in the middle of the night if the power decided to cut out. 

It was going to be a long stay and he had brought a lot of clothing, necessities and other forms of entertainment in his heavy bags. But he definitely didn’t have the energy for unpacking it tonight. No, that would have to wait for tomorrow when the sun was actually in the sky. He sat down heavily on his bed, surprised briefly on how comfortable it was. Then again this place was being well funded, they could afford nice things that no normal dorm would have.

Normal. Yu paused at the thought as he tossed the towel to lay across the back of the deck chair. That was definitely NOT the feeling he got from this place. Sure he had never had to live in a dorm before, but this was not how he pictured it looking like. Of course there were excuses for it, however ever since he had entered this building it felt similar to being draped with cobwebs. The reason he did not know, perhaps it was because despite all the lights and glamour. This place felt heavy, and he didn’t think that it had anything to do with Kanji’s situation either. 

He let his back fall onto the bed with a frown, eyebrows pinching together in frustration. He wanted to help, but help a building? He was really starting to push this ‘accepting everyone’ lifestyle, but accepting and aiding inanimate objects might be beyond him. Then again he did help bring life back to that old shrine that the fox guarded. 

Then again there were people here, Ken and Iori-san, though it had been fleeting, nevertheless Yu had seen that look of pain that had appeared on their faces. Something was shared between them that was a monumental burden on their shoulders. Still, hadn’t he told Naoto earlier that it wasn’t their business? There was a small pang in his heart as he drew an arm to rest over his eyes as he let out a low breath. He had dealt with time limits and multiple stressful situations taking place at once before… but this time. Maybe he’d have to accept that he couldn’t devote himself into fixing this place. He couldn’t justify spreading himself thin in such a dire time for one of his closest friends and this was also probably going to be one of his last chances to hang out with the team before they went their separate ways when they entered adulthood. 

Grimacing as his body ached from travel Yu clicked the light off and settled himself under the covers, setting an alarm on his phone to hopefully rouse him before everyone else. He was a morning person, despite being a teenager. Sliding the alarm app away silver eyes watched as the tiny analog clock spinning in the background of the screen. The smallest hand moving swiftly towards the mark of twelve, then it would be midnight. 

But he clicked the screen off before it reached its destination, setting the device on the floor by the bed as he settled himself down. Eyes closing as his muscles started to relax one by one. 

‘You know… You don’t have an obligation to fight right? No one will know.’

Yu snapped up from the mattress, chest heaving as he looked around for the source of the voice, it was soft and sounded like a young male’s. His gaze raked over the room for the cause, but there was nothing he could see in the darkness. Flicking on the light provided similar results. But, it had sounded so very close, had he imagined it? He pressed a hand to his own forehead, he didn’t feel warm at least. Maybe… He was just exhausted, this place was uncomfortable and unfamiliar, that’s all. 

Lights turned off once more, he laid down again. This time his attempt at sleep was uninterrupted, and the silver haired fool fell into slumber, though his eyebrows pinched together slightly as his dreams were dark and muggy, but not quite nightmarish or memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, been awhile since I posted something, but I hope you enjoyed this.  
> I live in Japan so I'll try to keep everything realistic to both the games and daily life here.  
> If you did like it please leave a comment and tell me what you think, it will motivate me to write more on it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
